A Summer in the Burrow
by pixii-stixii
Summary: [What happens when Hermione goes to the Burrow for a whole summer? And then Ron's parents leave to Europe! Read this fic and find out!] [fluffy as a bunnie.. kinda.. not] : HR/R and H/G : [PG for mild content, for now. buahaha]
1. chapter 1 : The Owls

__

[a.n :: I don't own this cast (woohoo.. not) JK Rowling does! Plus I think that the fifth book should come out.. tomorrow! not june 21!! That's in so loooong ='( alright on with the story]

****

A summer in the Burrow

- - - - - -

****

chapter 1 // the owls

Ron walked into his house and talked with his parents a bit. 

"Son, I really hope that you brushed your teethe every morning." Arthur Weasly said looking at Ron.

"Not every morning Arthur! Every morning, noon, And night!" Molly Weasly said with a disapproving look on her face. Soon they were arguing about teeth brushing but why would I care?

Ron had just been back from a not-so-good year at Hogwarts. The girl, he secretively loved since he met her on the Hogwarts express, got a boyfriend.. A Famous boyfriend. Vicktor Krum. The famous Bulgarian seeker. Ron could remember almost perfectly how beautiful she had looked the night of the Yule Ball. He had also yelled at her that night for going with the "enemy" to the dance. Victor was considered an enemy to him because he was against Harry in the Triwizard tournament.

While Rons parents were jabbering away ron was thinking. 'ARG what can I do to get Herm from Vicky! .. wow, my dad talks a lot for a guy.' 

"Dear you should get round to unpacking your bags about now alright?" Mrs.Weasley said with a smile.

"uh wha? yeah okay. Sorry I'm just a bit tired." Ron said while popping out of a daze.

Ron went upstairs into his lovely orange bedroom full of quidditch posters and figures of all sorts. 'oh merlin I'm going to have a boring summer. Maybe I can write a book! Nah maybe I could-' Ron was thinking as he put his socks away into a wooden dresser.

"Ron let us in!" George yelled from Rons door while Fred was banging on it. Ron got cut off from his thinking.

Ron opened his wooden door to reveal his two brothers wearing swimming suits.

"What on earth?-" Ron said as he got cut off by Fred.

"We're going swimming! But that's not why we came here.. We wanted to know if you're havin Hermione and Harry over for the summer! We already asked mum if you could and she said it was fine!" Fred said with a huge grin spread across his face. The twins usually were really happy when school got out, but That included with Hermione (a beautiful girl) and Harry (a great quidditch player) staying the summer at their house made the boys smile and prance about like mad loons.

"Er- I don't know if Hermione is, but I'm pretty sure Harry can come." Ron said with a fake grin.

"Does he have a ride? Or are we just going to haf to go kidnap him again?" George said this with an evil smile on his face. Him and George loved flying round our car and would do about anything just to fly it.

"Well I'll go send them both owls. I'll tell you tonight at supper if they can come or not alright guys?" Ron said looking pretty happy.

"Alright! See-you!" The twins said in unison.

Ron walked back into his room and got out two pieces of parchment and a gray, feathered quill. It had an ink charm cast on it so he didn't have to buy jars of ink to dip the quill in every 3 seconds. After practically an hour of brainstorming and an interruption from Ginny, Ron finally began to write.

__

Dear Hermione,

Hey it's me, Ron, I was wondering if you're going to come to the burrow for the summer? If you need a ride or anything we'd be glad to come and get you! If you come, be sure you bring a swimming suit. Well just bring your whole wardrobe alright? Ginny says "Hi" and wants me to tell you that she wants you to come "super" badly. Lol (laugh out loud), alright I hope you can make it! Write me back! Oh yeah you also could floo here too. I'll send you a bag of floo powder!

Love, 

Ron

'oh no.. I put love.. What will she think? Maybe she'll take it as a friendly love.. Is there such a thing as friendly love? Oh Riley's trousers.'

"Ohh how cute Ron. You love Herm!" Ginny squealed as she hugged Ron around the neck.

"Hey, I'm trying to write a letter here!" Ron said to Ginny.

"To whom?" Ginny said as she let go of Ron and smiled.

"To monsieur Harry Potter." Ron said and grinned.

Ginny blushed, "Ha-Harry's coming too?" She stuttered out. Then she went pale so her face looked like snow with two patches of red carpet lying on her cheeks.

"Yes Ginny.. Harry's coming!" Ron said grinning at Ginny. Him knowing that she's fancied Harry ever since they first met.

Ginny started backing away from Rons desk and then ran out of his room. 

__

Dear Harry,

Hey how's it going? I hope you can come round to the Burrow for the summer if that's all right with Mr.I-have-a-gigantic-son. I mean Mr.Dursley. heh. Well write me back when you get the chance and floo here ASAP! Oh yeah Hermione might be coming as well. Oh yeah and be sure to bring a swimming suit and everything else you own. Alright well I hope I'll see you soon!

From your dearest,

Ronniekins

(lol)

'Alright time to send these..' Ron put the letters into two envelopes and sealed them. Then he went and got the family owl, Earl, and his owl, Pigwidgeon. He gave the owls the letters and they were off.

****

- * * * * * -

Hermione heard little clicks on her window. She looked over and saw Pig holding a letter. She assumed it was from Ron asking her to stay for the summer.

Hermione opened the envelope and took out the letter and read it. 'He put love.. I can't believe that. I wonder if he means friendly love. Is there such a thing as friendly love?' Hermione ran downstairs into her family's sitting room and asker her mother and father whom were reading if she could go to Ron's house all summer.

"Well, hunny, are you sure you want to?" Hermione's mum said looking concerned.

"Yes! I really want to go there instead of sit and read all summer you know?" Hermione said with a big smile on her face to her mother.

"Alright if you insist.. But make sure you do your homework and everything okay?" Mrs. Granger said to hermione.

"Okay mum I promise I will. I Love you!" hermione said running up and hugging her mum.

Hermione wrote Ron a letter accepting his request.

__

Dear Ron,

My mum said I could go to your house! I need to tell you something important about Viktor whenever I get to your house. I'm guessing Harry is coming too right? Well I'll be there later on tonight! Stay awake until I get there because it may be pretty late.. See you Ron!

Love, Hermione

Hermione didn't know if she should keep the love on there or not.. She decided to and then sent the letter with Pig back to Ron.

****

---------------------------------

__

[a.n :: yay! I like it so far.. Hope you do too! R.R! I will keep them flirting for a while.. I'll try not to make them move too fast..]


	2. chapter 2 : I'm here!

__

[a.n :: w00t Chappie 2 is UP and kikin! Uhmm when you read this chappie.. Please review!! I'll give you a big fat hug! Lol *gives you a big fat hug* am I sweet or what? Lol.. READ ON!]

[disclaimer :: alright if I were JK Rowling I wouldn't be writing fanfics. I'd be writing the 6th HP book ^__^ so er- yeah anyone that likes HP pretty much should know that JK Rowling owns the whole cast of this ficcie. Yep they really should.]

****

A summer in the Burrow

- - - - - -

****

chapter 2 // I'm here!

"MUUUUUUM!" Hermione yelled to her mother whom was downstairs chatting with her husband. Hermione had just finished getting ready to leave to the burrow, and it was about 11:00 pm.

"Yes Hermione?" Mrs. Granger said as Hermione came running then tripping down the stairs making it sounds like a group of horses trampling all over each other. "Oh no! Dear are you okay?" Mrs. Granger said with a twisted smile on her face.

"What Oh yes, yes I'm fine." Hermione said getting up from falling down her burgundy, carpeted stairs. "I'm going to leave in a bit if that's fine with you two." Hermione said whipping her beautiful, wavy brown hair out her face and then yawning.

"All right Herm that's fine." Her dad said looking up from a newspaper he was reading titled in big, old-fashioned looking letters 'The British Post'.

Hermione ran over and kissed her mum and dad on the cheek. "I love you both! And make sure you don't forget about me over the summer!" She said with a grin stretched across her face. She was glad that she was going to go see Ron.

- * * * * * -

Ron was sitting on his family's springy, dark red couch curled up in a patched quilt. He started to think that Hermione wasn't going to come that night, but he was determined to stay awake until she got there. 

__

'Oh Merlin, what if something happened to her?' He thought as he was sitting wide-awake as he started to worry about Hermione. _'She would've owled me Immediately if something bad happened.. But then again, Hermione doesn't have an owl. Oh shut up Mr. Ron's-thoughts I'm sure she's fine. Okay not "Sure" but-_' 

He was cut off from his thinking by a loud 'Pop'. He ran over and stood right infront of his fireplace. Ron could feel the heat from it touching his skin. Out from the emerald flames popped a beautiful, brunette girl. The girl (of course) was Hermione. She walked out of the fire and landed in Ron's arms. 

"Uhm, I'm here! I'm glad you waited for me Ron!" She said as a large grin spread across her face. Ron smiled and then they each realized what position they were in after about 2 minutes of looking into each other's eyes. Ron loved her glamorous, cinnamon colored eyes. They both stepped away from each other quickly and Ron blushed furiously and Hermione grabbed her bags. Then Ron spoke.

"Welcome er- to the Burrow Hermione!" Ron's smile grew but he still had bright red cheeks. 

"Thank you Ron." Hermione said as she looked at Ron and laughed. Then they left the living room.

"What took you so long? Did you come across Malfoy's house trying to get here of something?" Ron asked Hermione as they creeped into the kitchen for something little to eat.

"Well actually Ron.." Hermione whispered sarcastically then she smiled at Ron.

Ron first looked at her with bug eyes until she started quietly giggling at his expression and he then realized she was only joking. He started laughing quietly too. 

Ron used pulled his wand from his pocket and put two pieces of toast in a toaster. 

"Since when do people eat toast at night?" Hermione said looking strangely at Ron.

"Since it was morning. It's 12:15 A.M. Herm." Ron said distinctly.

"Oh well aren't you're smart Ron." Hermione said curving her mouth into a small smile.

Ron flicked his wand at the toaster and two pieces of bread with cinnamon and sugar on them popped out and landed on two plates laying on a wooden table.

"Wow! You're really doing great with charms and spells Ron!" Hermione said looking at Ron in amazement.

"Woah you really think so?" Ron said grinning broadly. It was hard for him to ever get a compliment out of Hermione. Especially about Magic. Not that he was trying to impress her or anything.. "I learned that one from my mum." Ron said and grinned more. If that was at all possible. 

****

---------------------------------

__

[a.n :: 'VELL I 'vill haf' to leaf' you here. Come back soon for *****dun dun DUN* chapter THREE!]


	3. chapter 3 : The Biddings!

__

[a.n :: If you don't want me attacking you with a toaster in your sleep.. I suggest you read this next chapter]

[disclaimer :: alright if I were JK Rowling I wouldn't be writing fanfics. I'd be writing the 6th HP book ^__^ so er- yeah anyone that likes HP pretty much should know that JK Rowling owns the whole cast of this ficcie. Yep they really should.]

****

A summer in the Burrow

- - - - - -

****

chapter 3 // the biddings!

Ron and Hermione both sat down sitting opposite of one another at an old fashioned looking wooden table. It had beautiful designs carved into it. Ron watched Hermione eat her cinnamon toast intently. _'She looks so beautiful in the dim light just chewing away wonderfully on her toast.'_ His eyes glazed over. _'she's really a-_' Then he stood up quickly.

"Ron are you okay?" Hermione said looking strangely at a very startled ron.

"uhm-.. er- uhh.. yes, you're fine. -I mean I'M FINE! -Want some milk?" Ron said running into to a large cabinet and saying something that sounded a bit like "oh bloody hell, Merlin" and then pulling out two green mugs from the wooden cabinet.

"Oh sure! Thanks." Hermione said happily. And then she yawned. 

__

'oh, does she have a beautiful yawn or what? DAH stop it, stop it, stop it, love it, love it, love her, I love her.. not.. only like. Okay she's my best friend, and she's pretty, and smart and AH!'

****

- * * * * * -

__

'Ron looks like he's nearly having a seizure over there..' Hermione could tell that Ron was having one of his talks to himself. Soon he started hitting his head on a midnight blue, marble countertop, that their mugs were sitting on with milk in them. That was when Hermione had to get into the action. She got up and walked over to Ron whom showed no sign that he knew she was near him. She tapped his shoulder and Ron jumped about 4 feet in the air and then grabbed one of the green mugs off of the counter and handed it to Hermione. 

"Here you go herm! Hope you love, I mean like it!" Ron began blushing like a mad loon. His face was redder than his hair. Almost. And his ears looked as if they were about to explode. 

"Uhm Ron let's sit over here, at the table. I need to talk to you," she said while pulling Ron by his arm toward the wooden table and setting him down in a chair with a pink cushion. She sat across from him. Ron's blushing seemed to have cooled off.

"Uhm Ron?" Hermione asked Ron with a timid voice.

"Yeah Herm?" Ron asked looking into her eyes.

"Uhm you know how I'm good at reading and learning through books and such?" Hermione said still speaking timidly and looking down at her hands, which were fiddling with her mug of milk.

"Yep.. suuure do" Ron said looking down at his hands and grinning.

"Oh shut up.. Well anyway I want to know how to fly broomsticks well. Because if you haven't noticed.. I'm not too great at it." She asked him with a tad bit of anger in her voice. She was always used to being perfect or- almost perfect at everything.

"Well I'll have to admit- well nevermind that. I can teach you how Hermione! If you'd like for me to.." Said Ron blushing a bit. Although Hermione didn't notice.

"Yes that would be wonderful! That's just what I was going to ask you." Hermione said grinning broadly.

"Great! I'd be glad to help you! we'll start tomorrow then?" Ron said smiling from one ear to the other.

"That's fine with me!" Hermione said. "Alright well I better get some sleep. I hope Ginny doesn't get angry if I wake-"

"Mum said that you can sleep in my room tonight since she knew Ginny would've been asleep. If that's er- alright with you?" Ron asked blushing (yet again for the 80,000th time today)

"Oh, okay sure that's fine!" Hermione said trying to hide a smile. 

- * * * * * -

"All right m'lady this way!" Ron said while rubbing his nose and then he picked up four of her collection of suitcases that were piled in the kitchen. He began walking up a rickety, wooden staircase.

'Ron looks so adorable when he scratches his nose. Not as if I was paying much attention to his cuteness. -I meant Lack of cuteness. He just has a cute nose that's all' Hermione was thinking to herself as she picked up the last three of her suitcases. 

Hermione seemed to be noticing different things about Ron. New things. Like how cute he was when he tried thinking up good insults for Draco Malfoy. And how strong he seemed to be getting. And how handsome his red hair looked on him. And the many more numerous things about Ron. But she didn't seem to be taken too much of an interest in him. Not Yet that is. 

They were both now in Ron's orange room and there was a palette on his floor already made up for Hermione by a goose feathered blanket and lots of quilts for her to sleep on. The bright room was filled with Chudley Cannon posters (Ron's favorite quidditch team) and British flags. Hermione noticed a little figurine of Viktor Krum on his dresser with black burn marks all over it's body. Ron's bedspread was green which looked, er- rather interesting with his orange painted walls.

"Well alright, I know it's not much, but if you'd like you can sleep in my bed…. Er- and I wouldn't sleep on the bed- too. I'd -have the pallet." Ron said stuttering not thinking about what he was saying before saying it. Which seemed to happen a lot when Hermione was around.

"Oh that's alright Ron I don't mind the pallet at all! But if you sleep walk and step on me I will attack you in your sleep okay?" Hermione said with a playful smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever you say 'Mione." Ron said flirtatiously. Then Ron stopped smiling thinking about how she probably _would _attack him if he stepped on her. He knew about Hermione and her cranky nighttime sleeping hours. Oh and that would not be a wonderful scene to take part in. He remembers perfectly well when she wasn't getting enough sleep and yelled at professor Trelawny and left Divination class in their 3rd year.

"Uhm Ron do you think you can turn around while I change clothes really fast?" Hermione asked Ron in a normal tone like it was nothing to have a girl changing RIGHT behind him in his own bedroom.

Ron began to blush (yes.. again) "Uhh yeah sure Herm." Ron said as he turned around and nervously and started clinching his fists.

*2.3 minutes later*

"Okay I'm done!" Hermione said earnestly.

"Er- alright" Ron said as he turned around and watched her curl up in the covers on his brown carpet. He pulled off his shirt and pants to where he was only in his boxers.

****

*wavy lines appear*

* * * flash back * * * 

"One jar of 'Martina Mocha's French Vanilla cappuccino starting at 1 sickle!" Lavender Brown yelled out in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione and her "female" friends were having a sleepover in the common room that night. They were right now having an auction for some.. odd.. reason.

"2 sickles!" Seamus Finnagin shouted out from the boys dorm room staircase.

"go away you male object. This sleepover is only for girls!" Ginny blurted out.

"Alright Mrs. Mocha's going out in 3.. 2.. 1.. SOLD!" Lavender ran over to Seamus whom handed lavender 2 sickles and took the cappuccino from her hands then ran back into his dormitory.

"Now how about this picture of Harry and Ronniekins in their BOXERS! ONLY! Starting the bidding at 2 sickles!" Lavender thrillingly yelled out with a few giggles.

Hermione was drowsy but when she heard the words 'Ronniekins', 'boxers', and 'only' that had made her perk up a bit.

"I'm sure Hermy would love that picture!" Parvati Patil yelled out. 

"3 sickles!" Someone yelled out to Lavender.

"5 sickles!" Hermione yelled out as loud as she almost possibly could.

"6 sickles!"

"8!"

"9!!"

Hermione was really getting into the biddings. She only had 22 sickles, but was determined to get the picture of Ron. Why she wanted it so bad though, she had no clue.

Soon the bidding was up to 17 sickles.

"19 SICKLES!" Hermione yelled out as her and everyone else seemed to be super hyper and having a large fit of giggles and laughs.

"3..2..1..Sold to the beautiful brunette!!" Hermione handed Lavender 19 sickles and stared at the picture and began laughing hysterically. It was of Harry and Ron in their boxers both pretending to be sword fighting with two eagle-feathered quills.

"how did you take this!!?" Hermione said with a sly smile on her face.

"I'm a genius how else? And I sort of found a certain 'cloak' of Harry's." Lavender said while throwing hair out of her face and laughing.

****

* * * end of flashback * * *

*waving lines appear*

Hermione's eyes were glazed over and she suddenly popped back to life after felling Ron shaking her and dramatically saying "there's a rather large library with loads of BOOKS for you to reeeead. BOOOoooks. LOTS- OF- BOOKS."

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry Ron! I was having a flash back mo-" She got cut off when she started searching Ron's bare body. The only thing covered was his modesty, by cute, though rather rude boxers that were yellow with broomsticks on them. They both blushed and Ron let go of Hermione's shoulders and jumped straight into his bed. Hermione got into her 'bed' too and they both went to sleep with just a "good night" to each other.

****

---------------------------------

__

[a.n :: Okay well I now like writing flirty, fluffy chapters.. so if you have a problem with it.. shove it up your $@*#&%&$&^$#*$ #$%#$*$%*&& #*%^#%^$&*#&$ you ^%#*$%^% *&$%^&$ you! Although this chapter isn't really That fluffy.. okay well maybe it is.. SO SUE ME! Wait no don't do that… trust me I only have like 3 dollars so er- yeah you wouldn't be making too much in the process.]

- * * * * * -

****

I was bored.. so I wrote this little funny thingy about me and my friend lol

Jamie (the author): I am one stupid person

So my friend Brittney thinks.

Who says the word demented a lot.

And says I say literally too much.

But yet she knows..

Oh yes. she does know..

That WISH BEAR is the BEST Care Bear

*dun dun DUN*

KNOWN TO HUMANITY!

****

Brittney: *blink*

****

Wish bear: -twitch-

****

Brittney: What caffeine -sob- can do -sob- to innocent people these days! *breaks down and dies*

****

Sleepy bear: *HONK-wee wee wee wee wee*

****

Brittney: *****resurrects* what is "honk wee wee wee wee wee?"

****

Jamie (miss retarded author person): IT'S SLEEPY BEAR SNORING DUMASS! ..I love you brittney

Please don't eat me in my sleep.

I know where you live.

Har har.

You can now be scared of me.

****

Audience people: BRAVO MISTROW!

Then crash bang go boom.

SLEEPY BEAR DIED!

-theme song to M.A.S.H. starts to play-

****

Jamie: I HATE THAT SONG! I HOPE IT DIES.

*the mash song dies*

* 6.59 secs. Of silence*

****

Wish Bear: mommy, make the bad man go away


	4. chapter 4 : Is that your bed?

__

[a.n :: If you don't want me attacking you with a yellow polkadot bikini in your sleep.. I suggest you read this next chapter]

[disclaimer :: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. Just to let you know.]

****

A summer in the Burrow

- - - - - -

****

chapter 4 // Is that your bed?

"Why hello Hermione" Ron whispered into Hermione's right ear.

It was about 1:30 AM. Ron had woken up in the middle of the night for his 3rd trip to the bathroom. Hermione was sleeping next to Ron and her head was on his chest. 

"Oh- why good morning Ron." Hermione said yawning with her eyes closed. Then she snuggled her head a bit under Ron's chin and rubbed her hand on his bare stomach. Then she seemed to have noticed where she was sleeping.

"OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY RON!" Hermione yelled quietly. Her eyes were gigantic and she was now very awake. She would've yelled at the top of her lungs if nobody were sleeping. Then she sprang off of Ron's chest.

They both though felt a bit sad that the comfort of the others touch were gone.

"It's okay Hermione I don't care." Ron said gently. "You just ended up being the sleepwalker instead of me."

Then they both laughed a bit.

"Alright Ron well I guess I'll er- be going back to my bed now!" Hermione said stuttering some of her words. Ron was blushing mad, like usual.

"Uhm okay. Good night Herm." Ron said with a twisted grin on his face. Hermione smiled back at him and got off of his bed and crawled up into her covers on Ron's gray carpeted floor.

* * * * * 

__

'What is up with this!' Hermione thought to herself. It was about 3:00 AM and Ron was in her palette and her head was, again, on his chest like it was meant to be or something. She was trying to decide to herself if she should wake him up. She liked the feeling of his warm, bare skin touching hers but if Mrs. Weasley woke up before them and came into Ron's room and saw them like this I'm sure she'd suspect it wasn't an innocent sleepwalking accident. _'What if this wasn't an accident? What if he walked over here on his free will? No, no Ron wouldn't do that.. Would he?'_

Hermione heard Ron move a bit and then she closed her eyes and acted like she was asleep.

"Woah this is bloody strange." Ron said as he lifted his head a tiny bit to see Hermione's head on his chest.

"Wow she's really beautiful when she sleeps." Ron was thinking aloud like usually. But this time he didn't _think _anybody could hear his thoughts. Then Ron sort of nudged Hermione a bit and 'woke' her up.

Hermione made a few noises and movements then spoke, but didn't move a bit.

"Hello Ron. I really wonder why this keeps happening." Hermione said lifting her head a bit to look into Ron's eyes.

"I have no clue but it's kind of strange. Like we were me- well nevermind." Ron said as he suddenly caught himself in mid sentence (not like you didn't notice he did that or anything..)

"Oh, yeah I know. It's a tad odd." Hermione said. She still hadn't budged from Ron's broad chest.

"Alright well I guess I'll uhm, go to bed now." Ron said as Hermione began lifting her head from Ron's warm body.

"Okay. Well, good night Ron I'll be seeing you in the morning." Hermione said as she turned on her side and Ron jumped into his bed and snuggled up in his fluffy covers and soft sheets.

Hermione couldn't sleep. She was so busy thinking about her feelings that she'd been having for Ron that night. More like the past year she'd had at Hogwarts. Did she like him more than a friend? Did he want a relationship with her? She'd always wondered why he got so mad that she went to the Yule Ball with Vicktor Krum. As in Ron's thoughts he was 'Vicky'. He and Hermione never actually started dating though. And now she was glad that she was free. Free for Ron.

****

---------------------------------

__

[a.n :: Alright er- I'm VERY sorry this is such a short chapter.. But I'm going to write another chapter tonight! ^.^ so DRIVE HAPPY. Good day. Well actually, where I live it's night. Alright anyways ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER] 


	5. chapter 5 : an unexpected good bye

__

[a.n :: If you don't want me pelting chocolate doughnuts at you in your dreams.. Then I suggest you read this next chapter]

[disclaimer :: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. Just to let you know.]

****

A summer in the Burrow

- - - - - -

****

chapter 5 // An unexpected good bye

"OH CHIIIIIIIIILDREEEEN!" Fred yelled from outside of Ron's bedroom. He was trying to sounds like Mrs. Weasley.

"Wake up! Come on we have to tell you something!!" George yelled as he banged on Ron's bedroom door.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Ron yelled in an annoyed voice. Ron jumped out of his bed and walked slowly to his door. Ron then opened the door to reveal two largely grinning red heads.

"MUM AND DAD ARE GOING TO EYGPT!" Fred yelled happily

"WITHOUT US!" George said practically finishing Fred's sentence.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THEY'RE LEAVING US ALONE?" Ron said enthusiastically.

Fred and George both started pointing at Hermione whom was lying asleep in her palette. _'she never wakes up for anything.._' Ron thought.

"Hey why're you- OHHH" Ron said seeming clueless at first.

"uh huuuuuuh" gred and forge said in unison.

"Nah we're only friends." Ron said looking at Hermione lying on in a pile of covers.

"yeah whatever you say Ron." George said as he and Fred walked out of the door.

"Wake Herm up, mum wants us all down there to lead them off. They're leaving by floo in about 10 minutes." Fed said as he turned his head to look at ron."

Ron woke up Hermione and told her the news. She smiled hugely when she found out she was going to be alone with Ron for 2 and a half months.

"They'll probably make you call your parents or something and have you ask them if you can still stay. But they only have 8 minutes to tell you because they're flooing to the ministry in really soon. Let's go down there and say good bye." Ron said as Hermione put on a dark pink robe. 

They walked down the Wesley's creaky wooden stairs and ended up in the kitchen. They could hear everyone chatting excitedly to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh dear Percy please keep to your studies over the holidays!" Molly Weasley cried to her oldest son Percy.

"Oh mum the only ones needing that would be Fred and George." Percy said as his mother laughed and hugged him.

"RON! HERMIONE! I hope you all have a wonderful time here over the summer!" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked up to them both and hugged them tightly.

"Oy, yeah mum we will. If Harry can come later in the summer is it still okay?" Ron said as he pushed away from his mother.

"Oh dear he's always welcome! But NO flying that damned car of your fathers alright?" Molly said with a little teary laugh.

"We'll be off to the ministry now Molly! Come on let's go. Good bye Ron good bye Hermione! Have a good summer all of you. We'll be back a few days before you go back to school. We'll miss you all!" Mr. Weasley said as he threw floo powder into their fireplace.

"Goodbye dears!" Were Mrs. Weasley's last words.

"The Ministry of Magic!" mister Weasley yelled into the fire then stepped in.

"Mrs. Weasley waved then threw in the some floo powder and yelled, "The ministry of magic!"

"Hello ladies!" Fred and George yelled happily.

"This summer going to be great! We're going to get a really good start on Weasley's Wizards Wheezes." George said as he and Fred walked outside their front door. Probably going to their secret place, but who on earth knows where that is.

"Dad is going to Egypt to do research ancient muggle artifacts. And mum's going because she wants to visit with Bill for the summer." Percy said to Ron and Hermione. "Would you all erhm- mind if I had Penelope come over sometimes?"

"No, no sure we wouldn't!" Hermione said happily. She was in a VERY good mood.

"That's fine Perc have fun." Ron said patting Percy on the back. Hermione giggled and then Percy smiled at Ron and walked up the stairs to his room.

"Well! Do you want to eat something?" Hermione asked Ron who had just sat down at their kitchen table.

"You think like I do Herm." Ron said as he turned his head to smile at Hermione who was smiling and blushing a bit on her cheeks.

****

---------------------------------

__

[a.n :: Alrighty Sorry I updated like a week after my last chapter.. I'll begin writing more now because this story is actually getting somewhere. Heh ^^] 


	6. chapter 6 : Harry's Arrival

__

[a.n :: If you don't want me throwing magical pink toasters at you while you tap dance with green elephants in the park.. Then I suggest you read this next chapter]

[disclaimer :: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. Just to let you know.]

****

A summer in the Burrow

- - - - - -

****

chapter 6 // Harry's Arrival

While Hermione and Ron were eating they heard Ginny running down the stairs.

"Ron- oh- my- god- Harry- is- coming- here." Ginny said out of breath while pointing to the fireplace.

"What? How do you know? Did he finally write back?" Ron said standing up though looking confused.

"Read this letter Ron." Ginny said running over to ron and handing him a letter that Harry wrote.

"I have to go get ready!! EEK I just woke up! I look horrible!" Ginny said running back up the stairs.

Once Ginny had clearly been up the stairs and slammed the door to her room Hermione starting talking.

"Well.. what does it say?" Hermione said. Ron then handed her the letter with a grin on his face.

_Dear Ronniekins,_

I am coming today. At about 11 o'clock. Sorry for writing you back so late. I lost all of my parchment but, thankfully, I found it again. The Dursley's want me to leave a.s.a.p. haha funny eh? But of course I don't really mind. Well I'll see you soon!

Harry

"Harry's coming!" Hermione yelled out happily. "This summer's going to be great!"

"Yeah I know." Ron turned around to look at a clock as his grin quickly faded. _'Herm is so happy about Harry coming.. She must like him.' _

"It's 10:50 right now Herm, Harry'll be here soon." Ron said like he was mad that Harry would be there so soon.

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione said noticing the sadness in his voice.

"Oh nothing at all I'm fine!" Ron said as he plastered a fake grin on his face and then looked Hermione in the eye.

Ron walked over to their couch by the fireplace and sat down.

"I'll stay here and wait for him. You can go upstairs and talk with Ginny if you'd like." Ron said not looking at Hermione.

"Okay I'm going to go talk to her. I need to ask her something anyways.." Hermione then quickly ran up the stairs.

-* * * * *-

"Ginny! You like Harry still don't you?" Hermione said rushing into Ginny's room.

Ginny was blushing like mad. A Weasley trademark.

"Well…" Ginny said. Both girls then started giggling.

"You do! I knew you still did. Well hey your parents won't be here all summer. Have a good time! I'll be sure to mention to Ron to leave you two alone sometimes.." Hermione said slyly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ginny said while she was laughing her head off.

"This summer is going to be great." Hermione said as she stood up from Ginny's bed.

"Harry will be here soon. Let's get ourselves ready. Time for muggle things!" Hermione said as she ran out of Ginny's room and into the Weasley's parents bathroom.

Ginny quickly followed.

"I know you mom must have some make-up in here some where.." Hermione said as she searched madly threw drawers 2 and a time.

"How can a person have so many different drawers and chests in one bathroom! I live here and I don't even know my way around this mass of drawers."

-* * * * *-

"Ron!!" Harry yelled happily as he ran out of the fire place. He was a bit ashy though.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said while hugging Harry. [ron is nooo gay, they're just good friends] 

"Where are your parents?" Harry said as he and Ron began taking Harry's things upstairs to Ron's er- odd room.

"Well, mum went to Europe to see Charlie and Dad went there on a case for the ministry. I still don't know why'd they need him up there but it's alright with me." Ron said broadly grinning.

"Are you serious! Well what about your brothers? And the girls?" Harry said enthusiastically.

"The girls are in Ginny's room and the brother's are.. Far away." Ron said since he didn't know where his brothers had gone.

"Oh yes and Percy finally moved out. He lives with Penelope. He'll probably stop by for food every once in a while though." Ron said with a bit of a laugh.

The two blokes- er I mean, the two Lads finally made it to Ron's room. They laid Harry's stuff down then went downstairs to the kitchen. Of course they had to eat, you all know our Ronniekens. ^^

****

---------------------------------

__

[a.n :: I'm soooooo sorry it took me soo loong to post up a new chapter. But here it is!! I'm going to start adding chapters a lot more now.. ^^ This story is getting fun]


	7. chapter 7 : Get Ready!

__

[a.n :: If you don't want me coloring your face with sharpees and pelting rice at you while your sleeping.. Then I suggest you read this next chapter]

[disclaimer :: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. Just to let you know.]

****

A summer in the Burrow

- - - - - -

****

chapter 7 // Get Ready!

"FINALLY! So what drawer number is this one Ginny?" Hermione said revealing a drawer full of make up stuffs and accessories.

"Just about drawer number 875 1/2" Ginny said giggling. Hermione then opened the next drawer to reveal some necklaces.

"HEY Why don't we have dinner to celebrate Harry's arrive!!" Hermione squealed out. 

Ginny's face flashed red.

"WHAT A GREAT IDEA! I even know where m mom keeps her old dresses!!" Ginny said. She began to dance around the bathroom opening drawers left and right. 

The girls began singing and squealing while they were picking out necklaces and make up to put on.

* * * * *

"Jeez what are they doing up there?" Harry said sighing.

"I think they're playing a game of "Jump up and down and make the hole house shake"." Ron said laughing.

Suddenly Hermione came running down the staircase. She saw Harry, yelled out "HI HARRY!" and ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. Ron could feel heat rising in his body. [E.N.: Someone's jealous not pointing any fingers at ron though or anything.. ^^" *points finger at Ron*]

"Guess what you guys?" Hermione said excitedly.

"What?" Harry and Ron both said.

"We're having a celebration dinner tonight; with the four of us!" Hermione said happily.

Ron and Harry stared at her blankly.

"You mean as in dressing up for dinner for no apparent reason?" Ron said with a sarcastic grin.

"Well not exactly.. It's a celebration for Harry's arrival! And for your parents departure!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Well, you two get dressed up while me and Ginny get ready and then cook. We'll tell you we're finished!" Hermione said as she ran up the rickety staircase.

"uhh.. So will we join in on this "dinner" Ron?" Harry said in a bit of shock still surprised by the whole dinner thing.

"I'll do anything for dinner. Come on let's go get ready!" Ron said as he began to run upstairs. Harry followed close behind grabbing his two bags and following Ron up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.:: LIKE HOLY SHI-POP I haven't written in like forever and a year. But I think I may start writing again. YES I'm saying it agaaaain, but I really think I will start writing again since school is almost out. But I had like a million and a half snow days so I have to stay extra long. T.T OH WELL! =^^=


	8. chapter 8 : Dinner is er whoa

__

[a.n ::If you don't want 2 and a half phone jabbed up your rear.. Then I suggest you read this next chapter]

[disclaimer :: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. Just to let you know. Plus I'm sticking to the same disclaimer and stuffs on purpose.. Too lazy to make new ones every time lol ^^" that's me for you!]

****

A Summer in the Burrow

- - - - - -

****

chapter 8 // Dinner.. is er- whoa

Ron and Harry were sitting in Ron's room dressed casually nice. Harry on a wooden chair and Ron on his bed.

Harry thankfully brought his whole wardrobe to the burrow, which wasn't too large. He wore one of Dudley's old white, nice undershirt type things. As did Ron though Ron's was a deep maroon. Ron wore Kackey dress-trousers and Harry wore black dressy-[ish] pants.

"What are they doing!?!" Ron yelled full of anger. He and Harry were starving. Ron had his hair in a sort of messy style and Harry was attempting to gel his ungellable hair down a bit flatter. It seemed to just keep its messy look so after a bit of Ron's continuous ranting he decided to give up.

"They could be maybe.. Hopefully, be cooking by now!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"THEY SHOULD'VE BEEN COOKING HOURS AGO!" Ron yelled full of impatience and furry.

"Hey calm down, Ronniekins, they'll be done soon." Harry said as he threw a half melted, falling apart toy of Victor Krum, a famous Bulgarian seeker, at Ron.

"Harry - That's the last thing I need thrown at me at this time." Ron said, his face red with anger. "Hermione better look bloody good!"

Ron covered his mouth and his head looked as if it were about to explode of blushishness. [AN: sorry I keep making up my own words.. (i.e.: blushishness, ungellable) you'll get used to it]

"I knew you had a thing for her! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING YOU NUTTER!? DIDN'T YOU-" Harry was now screaming at Ron with anger and excitement until he got cut off.

"HARRY! Don't say a bloody word alright? - Wait, wait, what am I saying? I don't have a "thing" for Hermione. And If I did, like you said, I er would've uhm you know, told you." Ron said looking rather confused with what was all coming out of his mouth.

"I'm rather impressed with you, mate. You've hid this secret love well! Mighty spiffy, Ron, miiighty spiffy of you." Harry said completely ignoring Ron's mutters and attempts at words. "I should've known though.. It was so OBVIOUS! I mean. Look at this bloody TOY of Viktor!" Harry said grabbing the tortured plastic figurine of Ron's ex-favorite quidditch player. "You were jealous that Hermione began to fancy Viktor! It all fits."

"Are you mad? I'm not jealous! Besides- If I DID, big DID there Harry, fancy hermione, she wouldn't take a liking to me anyway.. She's so beautiful now; by the 2nd day of school starting again she'll be dating Roger Davies!"

Roger Davies was a year older than the lot, and was the most popular boy with the girls in his year.

"Ron! YOU'RE the one who's gone mad! You know that she-" Harry got cut off by Ginny yelling up to them.

"DINNER! NOW, PRONTO! WE'RE STARVING OUR HEADS OFF!" Harry laughed at this remark and yelled down the stairs.

"ALIRIGHT, VIRGINIA, WE'RE COMING!"

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT! HARRY, I'LL GET YOU! I KNOW WERE YOU SLEEP YOU KNOW!" Ginny yelled back up the stairs. Harry was having a laughing fit, everything at the burrow was so great to him.

"C'mon Ron. Get out of that daze and let's eat!" Harry yelled to Ron who was in a state of shock. After Harry had left the room Ron started thinking. He heard Harry yelling something to Ginny but couldn't make it out, he was too busy with his own thoughts.

'What wrong with me? Do I like hermione or something?… Nah! Of course not.'

He began talking to himself, "Blasted mouth, talks waaay too much." Ron said, the corners of his mouth turning upwards into a sexy Ron Weasley grin that any girl could fall in love with in a millisecond and choose ron as their beloved prince of Agraba and die to touch his- *****ahem*** **Now where were we...

****

-- At Dinner -- [AN: I got a new scene line thing WOOH]

Ron finally made his way to the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were sitting there across from each other, not eating. Hermione though wasn't present.

"What's going on?" Ron said confused. The lights were so dim he couldn't see too much. He could make out though that Ginny had her hair up into a messy yet elegant bun with curly strands of hair flowing down from it. She also was wearing a light blue tight dress, showing off her curves. Harry has noticed that part. Heh..

"Ginners! You're hair is dashing. How come you've never worn it that way before?" Ron said as he sat down beside Harry. He began messing with the white silky table cloth, he was a bit embarrassed to be acting to close to his sister.

"Well, Hermione did it with some spell. She's such an amazing person, as you may already have noticed, Ron." Ginny said trying to muffle her giggles. Harry was smirking at Ron too, though Ron didn't notice this.

"Besides, what is Hermione doing?" Ron said after a few minutes passed. Ginny and Harry had been talking about quidditch and about how Ginny wants to be a seeker.

"Well she said that she was going to the bathroom for a _few_ touchups. She's been "touch-uping" for atleast 15 minutes now. She made me finish the- I mean. Nevermind, there's no need in spoiling the desert for you all." Ginny said cheerfully and then going back to her conversation with Harry.

She seemed to feel so much more open with him now that they were staying under the same roof. She decided that she must get over her "Harry" disease if she wanted to seem the least bit like a nutter while he was visiting the burrow.

Harry soon brought up the subject on why the Weasley's call their house "The Burrow". Ron and Ginny actually had no clue, but Ginny guessed it was because Weasley sounds a bit like Weasel and Weasel's, she guesses, live in burrows! [AN: I thought that was pretty good myself eh?]

Hermione yelled down the stairs, "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE SO LONG! Just er- lost track of time and.. well.." Hermione soon began mumbling to herself. She couldn't walk down the stairs fast. Ron thought she was probably wearing some kinda of fancy show or something.

Hermione showed up at the bottom of the staircase and Ron nearly fell out of his chair. He was goggling at her like a goggler in goggle land. She had her hair in beautiful ringlets and she was wearing a red strappy dress, her bustiness busting out everywhere. Ron had no clue she even had breast until now. Her wardrobe had never revealed anything of her body really. Ginny was a bit curvier but Hermione was such a vision to Ron.

"Hey!! I'm SO sorry it took me so lo-ONG!" Hermione tripped at the bottom of the stairs and fell beside Ginny's chair.

Harry made a low whistle and attempted holding back his laughter. Ron dashed up out of his chair and over to Hermione.

"Herm, are you alright?" Ron said crouching by Hermione and grabbing her hand.

"Of course I am, I just had a bit of a fall. I just uhm well uhm I er-" Hermione had looked up into Ron's dark blue eyes. He was mesmerizing. It was a crazy feeling she had, like she were locked into his sight and could never leave it again. Both shook they're heads at the same time and each thought 'This is crazy! Acting as if we'd never seen each other before or something.' 

Ron helped Hermione up by grabbing her waist and hand and pulling her upwards. Harry and Ginny were both smiling like loons and glancing at each other and smiling more.

'I swear, those two have really growing to each other.. Laughing by just looking at one another and then to me and Hermione.. and then.. er At each other again, LAUGHING AWAY LIKE LOONS! I GET IT! [AN: OMG! HE GETS IT!] THEY BOTH THINK THAT- well no that'd never happen. Me and Herm don't like each other that way! -Pfft- well, in my dreams maybe..'

When Ron stopped arguing with himself in his brain, everyone was looking at him. He had not let go of Hermione's hand or waist. She was impatiently looking at him. He jerked awkwardly away from Hermione and walked to his seat while she walked to hers beside Ginny. 

"WELL! Let's start the uh, welcome to the burrow dinner!" Ginny said anxiously.

"Er- _and_ the going away chaperones dinner!" Hermione stated anxiously as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.:: I made this chapter muchomondo bigger than my last chapter! SO EAT UP, yo


End file.
